Death Reaper
by gothicangel0827
Summary: This is a story where a little girl becomes akatsuki member. Read this story to see how she became a cold blooded villian. ***xOC im not telling you who
1. Chapter 1

**Death Reaper**

**Disclaimer: do not own naruto characters and all of that crap**

**_______________________________________...________________________________________**

"Daddy! Stop it!!" my five-year-old voice, echoed through the semi-empty house.

"Shut up!" Daddy yells at me, hitting me again one the left side of my face. I stumble back to the hard, white wall and slid down. I cower and hope that he will go away. But he doesn't. He continues hitting me and I scream over and over. Loud enough to cover Mommy's fatal scream. But we don't notice.

"Daddy! I'm sorry!!" I scream, holding my arms over my head.

He doesn't apologize. He hits the back of my neck, and I open my tear filled eyes. "It hurts Daddy…" I whisper as everything went black.

The next morning, the village's ninjas come to take Mommy away. I grab the end of a shirt, and look up to see a boy with white hair looking down at me.

"Where are they taking Mommy?" I asked, almost in a whisper.

"Mommy's going to go away for a while…What is your name?" the boy asked me, bending to my eye level.

"T-Takai Karite…" I said, bursting into tears.

"Hi, Takai. I'm Kakashi." Kakashi said, rubbing my tears out of my eyes. Then he noticed the large bruise on my left cheek. He studied them really hard and then he finally asked in a low whisper "Where did you get these?"

"I was playing out side and I fell on some rocks…" I lied. Father wants me to tell lies so I won't get beat at all. But he also lies and continues to torture me.

"Well, you have to be more careful out here. It's kind of rocky!" Kakashi said, with a sweet smile. I let out a strange noise and he said, "See I made you laugh!" Laugh? What is he saying? I pretended to understand and said "Yeah…" also with a sweet smile. Mommy told me to always put on a smile, even though your hurt or in pain.

Kakashi stood up and patted my head. I looked up in surprise that he didn't beat me. He gave my one more smile and waved. He turned around and I waved back. He was soon gone with the other ninjas.

"Get your damn things together. We're leaving," Daddy announced. I followed my Daddy's instruction and went to my tiny bedroom. I gathered my old clothes and the few toys I had and I went back outside. I found Daddy on the carriage outside I put my stuff in the front and soon Daddy was throwing me and my stuff in the back with the other things we have. I didn't mind it, and I soon fell asleep. "Goodbye, Leaf Village!" my father called to the sky.

When I woke up I saw some steam fill the air. We stopped at a field that had other kids running around in circles. I turned my head to see a small shack that had a sign that said 'Houses for sale'. Daddy got out of the carriage and picked me up by the waist. Before he put me down he whispered "Go play with the other kids and try to act normal."

"Okay, Daddy" I whispered back, and he put me down. I nervously walked to the kids and noticed that there were only four. Three girls and one guy. When they saw me they stopped running and the girls started to whisper, and make the noise I made at my old house when Kakashi was there. The boy though studied me and extended a pale hand toward me. I looked at his pale skin and noticed that his skin was almost as pale as mine. "Hi," the boy said, "Want to play?"

The girls let out a gasp and he smiled. "Sure," I said, taking his hand. I noticed that the boy had slicked-back silver hair and soft violet eyes.

"I'm Hidan. What's your name?" He asked.

"Takai," I said with a warm and friendly smile.

"Let's play tag!" Hidan said, heading toward the other girls.

"Sur-" I started.

"Tamai!" Daddy called for me.

"Coming! Bye Hidan!" I said, using the last of my energy to run back to Daddy.

"Bye! How about we play tomorrow?" He asked, and again the girls gasped.

"Okay!" I said, jumping into the carriage.

"Met me here around five!" He called, turning to the shocked girls.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" I said, waving to the boy who was only about two years older than me.

"_How about we play tomorrow?"_

"_How about we play tomorrow?"_

"_How about we play tomorrow?"_

Hidan…you never showed up….I looked at the sun and it was setting. Eight…you were three hours late Hidan…I started to cry and I felt a drop of water on my face and I looked at the sky. It was about as dark as I was felling…I better hurry back to the house…Daddy will be mad.

And mad is what he was. He took the empty beer bottle in his hand and smashed on our new counter. He aimed for my head and I raised my hand to protect my face and I felt many sharp pains in my arm. I let out a shriek and he grabbed a beer bottle that was full and smashed it against my head. It made me drop to the floor and I felt some warm liquid flow down my chin. I grabbed the nearest object and held I firmly. Daddy raised the bottle again and I stabbed the object into his heart. He stopped. I took out the object and saw that it was a kitchen knife. I pointed the knife back at Daddy and stabbed him over and over, until I started to cry. I bit my tongue and stood up. I raided the closets and found a medium sized backpack that the previous owner had left in the closet. I went back the kitchen and packed the backpack with canned food and many kitchen knifes. I walked to the door and found some running shoes and I put those on. I slammed open the door and saw that it was pouring. In a puddle I saw that my pupils had disappeared and now there was only my red iris. I put my snow white hair down and I ran out of the house, not once looking back. Halfway out of the village I started to see images of Mommy and Hidan. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and ran past the field. I thought I saw a black figure in the field, but I didn't stop once. I was out of the village quicker than I thought and I saw that there was no more area that looked like a road. I continued running and I jumped over a bush. I started to slow down and I saw some lights ahead. I walked toward the lights, and then my legs buckled beneath me. I started to take a breath and I fell over. I couldn't move. "Is anyone there? Help…"I thought as I passed out of dehydration and hunger.

_Chirp, Chirp, Chirp!!  
_

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a house. I looked around and saw I was in a bed. I lifted the covers off of me and stood up. My stomach growled and I soon started to wobble. A man came in and he seemed to be in his late 20's.

"Whoa!" He said, catching me. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you…" I said, falling over on my butt.

"I think you should lay down for a little bit." He said, picking me up bridal style and he placed me back in the bed. "I hope you don't mind but I went through your stuff. Are you in danger?"

"I don't mind, and I'm not in danger anymore…Mr.…?" I asked snuggling close to the covers.

"Oh, just call me Sensei." He said.

I gave him a confused look and asked "Are you a teacher?"

"Yup! I teach ninjas how to fight!" He said looking happy. "Do you want to know how to be a ninja?"

I gave him a look in surprise and I gave him a smile "Yes."

"Okay, I'll teach you but you have to wait a couple of years before you can become an official ninja. But in the mean time I'll teach you techniques and summoning."

"I'll do it Sensei!" I said with a bright smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own naruto…**

**_______________________________________:)________________________________________**

_15 years later_

I was wearing a flower printed kimono, while I was working at a tea shop. I was sitting down with my legs behind me, doing a tea ceremony. I had three customers and they were all guys and about in their early 20's. Like me. I had my white hair half tied behind my head in a bun. My pupil-less eyes looked distant, but I was very focused. I was pouring the tea when my co-worker came and whispered a simple sentence into my ear. I finished pouring the tea and handed the cups towards the men. I stood up and bowed.

"Thank you for letting me make you tea." I said, still bowing. I waited for an answer and I soon got it from all three guys. "Thank you, Takai-san." I stood up all the way and I calmly walked out of the door, which was made of rice paper. I closed the door and I turned to my co-worker. "What kind of mission is it?" I asked.

"I don't know. They just said to met them at the field." She said.

"Okay." I said, turning to the changing room. "Boss! I need to go early again!"

My boss took a minute to respond and then said, "Okay."

I walked into the changing room and took off my kimono. I put on my black shorts and then I put on a dark blue shirt on and I put a fishnet shirt over that one. I grabbed my kunai pouch and strapped it to my shorts. I grabbed my three medium sized scrolls and also put them in the pouch. I grabbed my major weapon and slung it over my shoulder. I ran over to the window and I easily slid through it. I ran to the forest outside and I started to run through the trees.

I easily made it to the field to find my students being threatened by two large men with cloaks on. I stopped and I used my chakara to enhance my hearing.

"Where is she?!" a gruff voice, asked the kids.

"Who?" a girl voice asked.

"You know who we mean." The other man said, pulling out his weapon.

I quickly, pulled my chakra away from the conversation. And I grabbed three kunai. I threw it at the space between my students and the attackers. The students ran toward my direction and the men turned their direction to see where I was.

"Hey, who are we looking for again?" the softer voice of the men asked.

"Shut up." The gruff voice demanded.

The other man shut up, while I put chakara into my feet and I quickly ran behind the tan guy. I pulled out my black bladed scythe and put the blade to the guy's throat. The other guy tried to help but I took out a duplicate scythe and wrapped it around his body.

"Hello," the guy with the ruff voice said. I didn't reply and soon he started to say all of the information on me, "Name: Takai Karite.

Age: 20.

Race: classified

Class: S-ranked

Clan/group: Leaf village and Hot Springs village

Rank: shinobi."

I glared at him and pulled the scythe closer to his neck. I saw that the other one had his jaw dropped and eyes wide open.

"T-Takai…" He said. I looked at him and saw that he had silver hair and violet eyes. I stared at him and turned my attention back to the older guy. I felt something rap around my waist, and hoist me off of the ground. I looked down and saw that it was things that looked like black tentacles. I followed the string and saw that it was coming out of the guy's arms. I swung my scythe at it but it didn't budge. I put away my scythe and I started to bite the thing while I kick the man. He didn't mind, and he started to walk down the street and soon the other man followed.

I stopped kicking and biting after about a hour. The guy then flung me over her shoulder and I was face to face with the other guy.

"Hey, Takai…" The other guy said. I put my head down and tried to get some sleep. "Are you even listening to me?!" the guy asked. I looked up and he looked pissed. I nodded and he continued, "Do you remember me?" I shook my head and I started at him.

"It's me. Hidan." He said. Hidan… I haven't heard that name in a while… I let out a deep breath and my breathing soon evened out. Hidan poked me and said "She's asleep."

"I know." The other guy said.

_________________________________________-_-______________________________________

When I woke up I was being carried bridal style by Hidan. I glared up to him and he didn't notice. I whipped my foot up, and it hit Hidan on the side of his head. He fell to the floor and the other guy looked back. I leaned over Hidan and smirked. I kicked him in the 'not-so-nice' area and he rolled over in pain. My smirk turned wider and I soon walked away. I walked past the other guy and the other guy soon followed, leaving Hidan in pain. He soon got up and started to walk, trying to forget the pain. The other guy held out his hand and I high-fived him. He grabbed me and started to carry me princess style. I opened his cloak and slid inside. I laid my head against his biceps and I started to fall asleep. He pulled me in more closely and it got way warmer. I heard Hidan's heavy footsteps come closer and he looked down at me. "Dude!" He sharply whispered to the guy who was keeping me warm. I listened to the guy's steady footsteps and I slowed my breath to match his steps. I felt how he to long strides and they didn't stop.

I focused on that for the next couple of hours and his strides became slower. He stopped and I looked up at him. I could see his dark eyes and with his green pupils. He set me down and I gladly got down. I looked around and looked at the guy.

"We're going to spend the night here." He declared.

I walked over to a large tree and I sat down against the trunk. I found some firewood and I build a fire in the middle of the area. I pulled out a thin piece of paper and placed it on top of the stack of wood. I walked a few feet away and I preformed a few hand signs. The paper soon burst into flames and I got close to it. I rubbed my arms and pulled my knees into my chest. I wrapped my arms around my thin legs and I looked into the flames. In the flames I saw pictures of mom and she was smiling. A single tear rolled down my right check, just as Hidan returned from somewhere along with the tanish guy.

"Why don't you speak?" the gruff voice asked.

I walked over to the large trunk and I ripped of a large chunk. I came back and slices of the top layer of the chunk and with a kunai I wrote a sentence on the bark. I turned it around and it said 'Why don't you tell me your name?' The guy let out a chuckle and said "I'm Kakuzu. Now will you talk?"

"Yes…" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- welcome to chapter 3 and I don't own Naruto.**

**___________________________________-_-__________________________________**

I opened my eyes to the hot summer day. I shielded my eyes and walked over to Kakuzu and Hidan. I patted Kakuzu's shoulder until he woke up. He looked up at me and then he got up. He started to walk and stretch. I then turned my attention to Hidan. He was still asleep and I also woke him up, but unlike Kakuzu, I kicked Hidan a couple time in the stomach to wake him up. He opened his eyes and shot me a glare and said, "Kakuzu, you ass." In less than a heartbeat I had a fistful of his hair, and I was looking face-to-face with him.

"Say that to me again and I'll rip off your head and bury it far away from your body," I growled at him. He looked at me, trying not to seem fazed but it wasn't working. "I know you're immortal, so I know how to get rid of you." I sneered. This time his eyes opened in shock and his mouth opened a little. "When I left the village, I was trained by a ninja teacher. He taught me ways to kill someone even if they're immortal. After I became a ninja he took me on my first mission. Our first mission was for me to assassinate someone. It just so happened, that man was an ANBU member, and he just saw you kill some of his comrades and he was going to report you. I killed him and took your file. You owe me one big time." I spat at him, releasing his hair. I turned to see Kakuzu waiting for us at the road, about thirty feet away. I started to walk toward him and I heard Hidan quickly get up and walk behind me.

We soon got up to where Kakuzu was and we started to walk on the road again. It was quiet so I asked, "Why do you want me anyways?"

Hidan let out a chuckle and Kakuzu simple said, "We want you to join our organization."

"What's that?" I asked.

"You don't know of the Akatsuki?" Hidan asked, catching up to my right side.

"Nope," I said "And I'm tired of walking."

"Deal with it, we only started walking" Kakuzu said.

"I have a better idea," I said, starting to run full speed ahead. The two boys heard ripping and cracking sounds, as the back of my shirt made two medium sized slits. I jumped off the ground a good seven feet and two black wings crawled out from the slits in my shirt.

The wings spread out and gave a hard push downward. I gained a few feet from the ground and Kakuzu yelled "Hey!" I lost my concentration and I fell to the ground.

"Ouch…What was that for?" I said, rubbing the side of my head that hit a rock.

"You can't leave us." Hidan said.

"I wasn't. I was just flying instead of walking." I sneered.

"Yeah, but we can't fly." Kakuzu explained like I was some total idiot.

I rolled my eyes and I sarcastically said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot."

Hidan growled and Kakuzu also rolled his eyes. In a few seconds later and I said "Hidan, take off your shirt."

He smirked seductively and said "So you finally came to your senses." He took off his shirt and I whacked him on the back of his head and I said "In your dreams jackass."

I forced him to sit down and he did. He closed his eyes and I ran my hands over his shoulder blades and he purred. I pulled my right hand away, and did hand signs with only one hand. Half a dozen glowing symbols rushed down my left arm and onto Hidan's back. Three of the symbols went vertical on his left shoulder blade and the symbols did the same on his left shoulder blade. I removed my hand and the symbols turned a dark black color that made them look like tattoos.

"Hidan, say your name three times." I ordered.

"Hidan," He started. The first symbols on each blade glowed.

"Hidan," He continued. The second symbols glowed.

"Hidan." He finished. The third symbols glowed and they all connected together to form one big symbol. There was a cracking noise and Hidan opened his eyes. His shoulder blades cracked open painlessly and two silver wings appeared. The wings folded onto his back neatly.

"To control the wings all you have to think of what you want them to do. It will also enhance your strength, eyesight, hearing, and speed. But this spell only last a little less than a week." I explained, walking over to Kakuzu to do the same thing. It took a little while longer than Hidan but he has dark brown wings instead of Hidan's white wings.

I let them take a few minutes to learn how to flap and use their wings.

They looked ready and so I said, "Now let's take off."

They looked kind of frightened and puzzled.

"To take off all you need to do is jump in the air and give a push downward with your wings," I explained. "But you also need a good running start."

They looked a little more sure about taking off and I pushed Kakuzu and Hidan forward.

"You go first and I'll be right behind you," I said. They took off down the street and jumped into the air. They unfurled their wings and gave a hard push downward. I saw that they were a little shaky, but they were soon above the trees. I ran forward and launched myself into the air. I soon reached them and said, "You guys are good taking off, but a little shaky. But it's only your first time so we'll practice on it and you'll do it perfectly in no time."

_**In the Leaf Village**_

"Get back here!" an ANBU member called after a brown haired girl who was carrying a brown paper bag.

"Noes! They're my ginger snaps!" she called back at them. She put the bag of spicy cookies into her dark purple backpack. The ANBU member started to hear cracking and ripping noises. A brown tail came out of her pants and two brown ears came out of her hair. She leaned on all four and dashed off, leaving the ANBU member to bite her dust. She dashed through the long street, avoiding the obstacles that got in her way.

_**In the air**_

"Kakuzu? How much longer until we get to the Leaf village?" Hidan whined.

"About four more hours if we continue flying without breaks." Kakuzu mumbled, flapping his large wings. I looked at the sky and saw that the sun was directly in the middle of the sky.

12:00 pm.

We would get there around 4:00. I would get there in less than half of that time but I would have to go super-sonic…and then I would leave them and they would get pissed since they don't know how to do fly that fast.

I closed my eyes and rubbed the temples of my forehead, like I always do when I either don't know what to do or I'm aggravated. I heard a small branch snap below us and I shot my eyes open.

In less than a heartbeat I was over to Kakuzu and I pushed him out of the way. A few moments after I did that, five kunai hit me on my fore arm. The kunai sunk in deep and I felt lots of pain come from my arm. I clenched my teeth together to stop from screaming. I looked at the area that the kunai came from and thought that the ninja already moved, so the safest place to be is where the kunai were thrown.

"_Stay right here_," I ordered the other two boys. I flew over to the area where the kunai was thrown and I folded my wings. I started to fall and I moved so my head was pointing the ground. I gained speed from it and soon I was in the trees. I counted down from three and I did a back flip so my feet were pointed at the ground. A branch soon got into my range and I landed on that without a sound. I looked up and saw that the Hidan and Kakuzu were hovering about a thousand of feet over the trees. I folded my wings neatly against my back and I backed up, so my back was to the trunk. I waited three minutes and I heard a snap to the right of me. I soon thought up a plan. I forcefully hit the branch and it gave off a _twang_ noise.

I waited a minute and stuck out my fist. I felt something run into my fist and it fell to the forest floor with a _thud_. I jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the grass. The person that ran into my fist got up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Ouch…" She said. I studied her looks and saw that she had dark brown and she had one eye covered in bandages. The other eye was a dark hazel color and her pupil shape was an upside-down triangle that got slimmer as it went farther down. She was wearing a black shirt and she had fishnet sleeves. I couldn't tell what shape her body was because the shirts were a little too big for her. She was wearing white caprices, which went a little past her knees. Her shoes were normal ninja sandals. Her headband was wrapped around her through to block anyone from slashing her neck. The symbol on her headband was the leaf symbol. And she wore a medium sized dark purple backpack.

She looked up at me confused and I then remembered her ninja file. (Yes I memorized every single ninja file…)

_Name:__ Hana_

_Age:__ 20_

_Class:__ S-Ranked_

_Clan/Group:__ Unknown_

_Village:__ Village Hidden in the Leafs_

_Rank: __Shinobi_

I pulled out one of the kunai that was stuck in my arm and placed it on the area where people usually check your pulse. That was the only area where the headband didn't protect. She raised her hands and I dropped the kunai. I grabbed her forearms and launched off of the ground. I sky-rocketed to where the boys were and slowed when I was a little above them. Hana squirmed in my arms and I only grabbed her tighter.

"What should we do with her?" I asked evilly.

"Oh, we can't do anything to her because she's one of the people who we are supposed to get, to join the Akatsuki." Kakuzu explained.

"What?!" Me and Hidan yelled.

"What?" Hana asked.

"Do you want to join our organization?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not." Hana said, giving up.

"Just like that?!" Me and the two boys thought in unison.

She shrugged and looked at us. I rolled my eyes and symbols ran down my arm. They dissapered into Hana's shirt and soon two white wings appeared.

"Long story, short… to use them you think about the commands. To make them disappear and reappear, say your name three times." I said dropping her. She opened her wings and came close to us.

"Well at least we didn't have to take that long trip." Hidan whined. Me and Kakuzu rolled our eyes and Hana gave a slight smile. Kakuzu explained to Hana that all you need to do to fly is think about flapping your wings.

"So where is the next person?" I asked.

"The Village Hidden in the Sand" Kakuzu said.

"Hm… that would take about half of a day without breaks. We should get started and when it's sundown we'll rest for the day." I said, laying out the plan.

"Okay!" Hana saluted me. I had an animation sweat drop and looked at the guys, who simply nodded their heads.

"Okay let's be off," I ordered while I started to fly towards the Sand Village. I heard three pairs of wings fly towards me and I felt like I was the leader of this mission. I smirked and flapped my wings.

_____________________________ACoupleOfHoursLater________________________

I looked to my left and saw that the sun was starting to set.

"Alright, its sunset and we should get some rest before we go into the desert." I said, searching for a flat area where we could land. I found it and said "To land do exactly what I do." I did a flip in the air so my back was to the ground. I crossed my arms over my chest like how mummy's hands are. I folded my wings perfectly onto my back, and soon fell like a rock. I counted how many feet that were left between me and the ground.

800 feet left.

650.

500.

350.

100. I did a back flip and my feet hit the ground. I raised my hands and saw that the other people were coming. They made an almost perfect landing and I clapped.

"Nice," I joked. They rolled their eyes and I made an evil smirk. I walked through some bushes and about ten minutes later I found a flat field that was surrounded by trees and bushes. I turned toward the girl and boys, and waved my hand. Hana soon ninja poofed to where I was, while the two boys casually walked.

"Why did you ninja poof?" I asked Hana.

"Because it's fun." She answered with a goofy smile.

I rolled my eyes and the two boys started to find fire wood. They made a pile and I stuck a piece of paper between two twigs. I walked back a few feet and preformed a few hand signs. The piece of paper exploded and the fire was started. I searched through my kunai bag and found a bag full of red liquid. I searched through my kunai bag again and found a long tube like thing and a needle. I stuck the needle in the tube and I pulled out the kunai that were still stuck in my arm. Once again I searched my kunai bag and I pulled out another needle and thread. This grabbed the attention of Kakuzu and Hidan. (Hana's been watching this whole time). I tied the thread through the second needle and I started on the first hole. Kakuzu looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. After I finished I put the other end of the tube in the bag of red liquid. I put the needle in my arm and the blood started to flow into my arm.

Once the blood bag was empty I threw the bag, tube, thread, and needles back into my kunai bag. I looked up to see three discussed/surprised faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did you do that?" Hidan asked in return.

"Oh. Well every week I need to have blood given to me. I usually do it two days from now but since I lost some blood I have to do it today." I explained, while shooting a glare at Hana who merely looked away.

"And why do you need blood every week?" Kakuzu asked.

"Because, you can kiss my ass. That's for me to know and you to never figure out." I teased.

A cold gust of wind came and hit us four. We girls started to shiver, and Hidan seemed to come up with an idea. He closed his eyes and started to unbutton his cloak and Hana and I crawled over to Kakuzu. Hidan opened his eyes, expecting us to be cuddling around his bare flesh, but then saw us curled next to each side of Kakuzu. Kakuzu then wrapped his arms around us and rubbed our arms. I couldn't wait until I got my own cloak. I soon fell asleep…That is until Hidan started to whine. I felt Kakuzu's hand raise off of me and he punched Hidan.

___________________________InTheMorning_________________________________

I felt Kakuzu stir and I opened my eyes. He got up and Hana also got up and followed him. I too followed him. Kakuzu kicked Hidan awake and Hidan growled at him.

"We should get some water before we go. It's gonna be hotter in the air since it's closer to the sun, but it's also gonna be cooler because of the wind." I explained, while Hana was searching in the bushes. She waved at us and I speed walked over to her. She pointed over the bushes and I saw a medium sized river and I was clean. I pushed the bushes to the side and I went to the side of the river and cupped some of the water in my hands. I drank the water that was spilling out of my hand. I waited a few minutes just in case the water was drugged. After the water had no apparent drugs in it, I pulled a small water jug out of my kunai pouch. (Okay I know how some of you are thinking that there is no way that I could fit all of that crap in there, but just ignore it and go along with the story ¬.¬). After I filled the jug full of water, I shook it.

"There's no way in hell that this is gonna be enough for four people" I thought.

Just as I let out a sigh Hana handed me four large jugs. I looked at her coldly but she turned away whistling some song I don't know. I shook my head and turned to the river so I could fill up the large jugs. After they were filled I carried them in my arm. I went back to the field and I only saw Hana.

"Where are the boys?" I asked, putting the jugs into her backpack.

"They already took off. They're hovering above us." She explained, fiddling with the backpack straps. When she finished with the straps to fit comfortably around her arms, she took a few running steps and then took off.

I watched her reach to where Hidan and Kakuzu, and then I took off without a running start. I quickly reached to where the other three were waiting and then I pointed to the direction of where the Village Hidden in the Sand was. I took off in that direction and I heard them follow me.

After about a few hours of silent flying, Hidan caught up to my speed and soon started asking idiotic questions, like:

"How old are you?" He would ask.

"20." I said, simply.

"What religion do you belong to?" He asked.

"I don't have one." I said.

"Are you single?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked.

I gave him a disgusted look and said, "That is probably the most idiotic question you asked in the last ten minutes!"

"So you are." He said with a smirk.

"Who said I was?" I asked coldly.

"Then who was the one that slept with you?!" He asked a pinch of jealousy in his voice.

I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers. Hana (who was flying to the right of me) flew upwards and so was above Hidan. She folded her wings and put her legs together.

She kicked Hidan on the back and made him loss a few feet. Kakuzu laughed while Hana resumed her spot next to me.

Hidan soon came back up to our level and me and Hana exchanged high-fives. He glared at us and I looked down. I saw that we were about ten miles away from the Village Hidden in the Sand, when I saw a girl passed out. I started to circle around and I soon was a few feet away from the girl. I started walking towards her as I was kicking the soft sand.

When I got over to her I looked at her appearances.

She had a light shade of purple for her hair color that went a little past her waist and one of her canine tooth was over her lip. She had bags under her eyes like she hasn't gotten any sleep in the past month. She was wearing a purple tank-top and her shoulders were sunburned. She wore black pants and her headband was around her left forearm and her shoes were a dark shade of purple.

I shook her awake and her eyes half opened and then closed eyes again.

"Five more minutes…" She muttered.

I rolled my eyes and kicked her thigh. She jolted up and raised her hand to block out the bright sun. She rolled over and sat Indian-style. I squatted down to her and she looked at me.

Her eyes were purple and when it was in the shade them seemed to be blackish. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Kakuzu soon landed next to me and he studied the girl and nodded.

"Is she the one?" I asked, handing the small bottle of water to her. She took it and drank it all in a minute.

"Yup," he said. She looked up at us and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not joining a damn group." She said simply.

We must have looked shocked because she laughed.

"I have ESP." She said tapping the side of the head.

"Okay. But why won't you join us?" Kakuzu said.

She sighed and said, "Because I used to be in a group, but then my parents found out and started calling me names and beating me."

We looked at each other and after about ten minutes of silence I said, "…I'll buy you cake?"

She perked up and said, "Cake?! Then of course I'll join!!!!"

We looked at her and she jumped up. She was about a foot shorter than me so she was about 4" 3'. (By the way I'm 5" 4' and Hana is two inches taller than me)

I sighed and spun her around. I placed my hand on her back and symbols raced down my arms. After I was done, she must have read my thoughts because she mumbled her name three times.

Two light purple wings grew out of her shoulder blades and she flapped them a couple times and then ran and took off.

Kakuzu followed her and soon I did too.

'Okay' I thought 'Now we got all of the people so now what?'

________________________________________________________:0__________________

**Okay I have some pics on what the three girls look like, so if you want to know how they look, pm me and tell me your email address so I can send them to you. Well l8ter!!!! XD**


	4. AN Happy Halloween

Hello everyone… I have not fulfilled my commitment of updating every one of my stories… sorry… anyways I hope you have a wonderful Halloween and please don't get hit by any cars… (God I sound like my mother) you guys are wonderful so don't let the Jack-O-Lanterns burn out because they protect you from Sam Hane (He is the creator of Halloween) (but he is freaking awesome)!

SO HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!!


End file.
